


Strip

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Fingerfucking, M/M, PWP, Rimming, Smut, Teasing, pretty much just smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-11
Updated: 2013-03-11
Packaged: 2017-12-05 00:45:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/716924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are many more things Zayn would rather be doing than a Twitcam. Luckily for him, most of them come true afterwards</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strip

**Author's Note:**

> Based off a prompt from zaynjmgotthatonething on Tumblr:
> 
> Can you do one based on the song “Strip” by Chris Brown? Because of the twitcam today, Zayn wanted to undress Liam ZIAM FEELS
> 
> The Twitcam she was talking about was the September 2012 one (yep, that's how old this one shot is :P), and no, don't worry, it's not a songfic ;)

The boys hadn't really been looking forward to doing the twitcam to be honest; they all had things they'd rather be doing and in Zayn's case what he'd rather be doing involved Liam wearing the new tie he'd bought him that morning and not a lot else. So it was quite annoying to him that instead of the sex session he'd been anticipating for that afternoon, he had to sit down and pretend to all their fans that he wasn't desperately horny from a lack of sex over the past few days due to their busy schedule. 

It was for this reason that after not long he found himself trying to remove all of Liam's clothes live on Twitter while his friends made out that this was just another example of their 'bromancing' and _not_ because Zayn was honestly desperate to strip his partner off and have his way with him right then and there. Eventually he remembered where exactly he was and tried to settle down for the rest of the video but he still had to discreetly arrange his trousers when the attention was focused on Louis and Harry. 

Liam leaned forwards when the other boys were distracting their virtual audience and whispered seductively in Zayn's ear. "Give it five more minutes and you can take them all off if you want." He was barely ever the sort to engage in 'dirty talk' so Zayn was pleased to know that his boyfriend was clearly feeling just as horny as he was. 

"I'm going to fuck you so hard you won't be able to do another twitcam for weeks," muttered Zayn jokingly, but as he said it he reached around to pinch Liam's arse and make him jump slightly in his seat then grin at him knowingly as if to say ' _you're going to need to wait a bit longer than that_ '. 

***

Finally after what felt like hours but had actually only been a few minutes the twitcam was over and Zayn practically tore Liam's hand off as he dragged him away from the couch towards the door to the hallway. Initially he'd planned on getting a taxi back to their flat so that they could make out in the back but be out of the way of any potential prying eyes by the time they eventually got around to fucking, however those ideas went out of the window when he caught sight once again of how fit his boyfriend was looking that day. 

Dragging Liam into a spare room which was empty but for a double mattress on a bed frame, Zayn immediately pressed him up against the wall and began passionately kissing him while his hands reached under the shirt he was wearing and roamed over his toned body. Liam giggled a little at how desperate he was acting but it then turned into a groan of lust when Zayn forced his thigh against his crotch where he was already sporting a boner. 

"So I'm not the only one enjoying this, then?" 

"Of course not," muttered Liam in between moans as Zayn moved his attention from his lips to the skin along his jaw line which he proceeded to nibble at playfully. "You were turning me on so much during that twitcam when you were trying to strip me off." 

Reattaching their lips together, Zayn could barely hold himself back from just fucking Liam right then – his boyfriend’s words made him feel so damn horny! 

"Well, I guess I should finish what I started now, shouldn't I?" With a grin he gripped the bottom of Liam's t-shirt and pulled him away from the wall slightly in order to tug it over his head and reveal the muscular body that he desired so badly. For a moment he was taken aback as he always was by how simply gorgeous the younger boy was: his toned abs stood out as a result of his years of boxing and exercise, whereas his pale skin made a stark contrast to Zayn's tanned hands that began to trace their way down towards Liam's trousers before he became impatient and flicked open his button then pulled down his trousers and pants in one motion. When Liam was fully naked he stepped back to admire him once again, casting an eye over him like an artist surveying his craft. "That's better." 

"Oh, get on with it, Malik," growled Liam seductively

Licking, kissing and biting his way down Liam's body, Zayn gained his own pleasure from the noises that he was eliciting from his boyfriend's mouth when he flicked his tongue over the bruises he'd sucked into his pale skin or planted deliberately light and almost ticklish kisses along the contours of his muscles. As he reached the expanse of skin just below his navel, he managed to overcome his urges in order to tease Liam by kissing everywhere but his achingly hard cock that was desperate to be sucked. 

Pleading moans escaped from Liam’s (the fact they were just across the hallway from their friends having been promptly forgotten the moment they had begun kissing) however Zayn still continued to grin up at him evilly and lapped at the highly sensitive skin on Liam's inner thighs that tasted slightly salty from sweat and the precum that was leaking from his erect cock. 

"C-come on, Zee," pleaded Liam as their eyes locked together and he tried to convey his desperation through that one glance. With a smirk Zayn leaned forwards to breathe warm air on his cock, causing Liam to buck his hips up so that he'd have been hit if he hadn't been anticipating the reaction and moved out of the way in time. 

"You were teasing me on the sofa earlier," he told him, his voice heady with lust and longing that was reflected back at him in Liam's pupils which were blown wider than he could ever remember them being before. "So now I'm just returning the favour..." 

Their eyes met once again, and Liam was surprised and slightly scared at the malicious glint in Zayn's eyes that promised him this would be an experience he was unlikely to forget, even if it was just because it was occurring in someone else's spare room with their friends a stone’s throw across the corridor. 

Once again Zayn made as if to commence with giving Liam a blowjob but instead missed deliberately. 

“Please just do it, Zayn, please!” All of Liam’s humility had gone out of the window at this point and he pleaded with the other boy, wide-eyed, until Zayn finally gave into his begging and without a word of warning he took the whole of his cock in his mouth. 

It took all of Liam's willpower not to fuck Zayn's velvety mouth until he hit the back of his throat and made tears streak down his beautiful face - but of course he was far too nice to ever do that. Instead he let Zayn move his head up and down his highly erect cock while his skilful tongue caused a string of expletives and unintelligible noises to fall out of Liam's own mouth as he could feel heat curling in his stomach. However before he was near orgasm Zayn pulled away to strip off his own trousers and top that he had neglected to remove earlier, leaving Liam with a painfully hard erection still. 

"What are you doing?" asked Liam with a whine of complaint in his voice at the sudden lack of contact between them, but Zayn was busy stripping off his clothes which he had neglected to remove earlier. 

“I’m going to fuck you of course!” 

All his usual careful consideration when having sex with Liam had been forgotten by the wild lust that had been driving him crazy all afternoon, and it was only when the younger boy reminded him that he realised he was forgetting something important. 

“But, Zayn, we don’t have any lube or...” Liam’s voice trailed off as he worried he’d ruined the moment, but Zayn realised his mistake immediately and, although he was slightly disappointed, immediately began to rectify it. 

"Well I guess we'd better make do with what we've got then." 

Grinning, Zayn positioned himself as though he was about to continue blowing Liam, but then looked up until their eyes met and he could convey what he was thinking to him. When his Liam's brown irises, darkened to almost black with lust, latched onto his own, Zayn licked a stripe down from the skin below Liam's painfully hard cock to his puckered hole below. As he finally caught onto what was happening, Liam opened his legs wider to give Zayn better access. 

Having never been rimmed before, he could never have imagined the immense pleasure that came from Zayn's wonderfully skilful tongue alternating between licking around the rim and sticking as deep as possible. The noises that it elicited from his mouth were louder than any before, and he half wanted to stay like this forever, but he knew he didn’t want to cum like this. 

"Just fuck me already!" he managed to get out eventually, but Zayn simply flicked his tongue across the fluttering muscles once more before pulling away to speak. 

"I've still got to prep you Li," he reminded Liam, who sighed at the prolonged time before he could feel Zayn inside him. 

"Get on with it then?" Liam's voice rose an octave halfway through the sentence when Zayn quickly stuck one of his fingers into the saliva slicked hole in front of him, and then another. This was neither the time nor place to take his time to prepare Liam gently and carefully like usual - instead he swiftly curled his fingers until keening noises from above him let him know that he had hit his partner's prostate. He used the moment of pleasure to slip in another finger so that Liam would be loose enough for his considerably large cock. 

Eventually after what felt like too long and yet not enough for Liam, Zayn straightened himself up to align himself up with his hole which was now stretched wider as he finally thrust in. Since they alternated between fucking and being fucked almost every time they had sex, Liam was always quite tight which increased the pleasure for both of them. Liam practically screamed when after a few thrusts Zayn hit his prostate and he slammed his hips down until he bottomed out. But as Zayn winced he immediately felt guilty about hurting him. 

"It's just a bit of an uncomfortable position," Zayn explained, then an idea came to him to solve the problem without discontinuing their activities. "Hang on, try wrapping your legs around me!" 

Liam (who complied to the request immediately) was considerably taller and more muscular than Zayn, but he was determined to carry him over to the bed without stumbling and making a fool of himself, and he managed, thereabouts. When they collapsed onto the mattress, their lips automatically fused together in a heated, passionate kiss which the both of them moaned into as Zayn began thrusting into Liam once again, deliberately hitting his prostate over and over. 

Liam was falling apart beneath him and the tight heat around Zayn's cock was enough to make his own orgasm build inside him. 

"F-fuck I, I'm gonna..." with a guttural moan Liam's sentence ended as he came, shooting strings of cum all over his and Zayn's chests - some even reached as high up as his neck. The feeling of the muscles around his member contracting was enough to send Zayn over the edge as well and he released his load inside Liam with a moan of his name. 

After they'd both ridden out their orgasms, Zayn pulled out and lay himself down next to Liam, the two of them both slightly exhausted but also sated and full of love for each other. Leaning over to kiss his boyfriend, Liam was stopped halfway through by a knock at the door and Louis' half laughing voice from the other side. 

"Are you going to come out now guys?" 

Then bloody Harry joined in with a catcall from the living room. "You'd better not have got cum everywhere!" 

"Harry!" gasped Louis, mock-offended, and the couple continued with their own conversation while Liam turned to Zayn with a look of horror on his face. 

"They heard! Shit!" 

"I'm not really surprised, babe," laughed Zayn adoringly, planting a small kiss on Liam's cheek. "You were pretty loud!" 

"Don't pretend you didn't enjoy it." 

Winking, Liam turned onto his back to look up at the ceiling as their hands found each other and grasped together and him and his boyfriend both smiled. 

**Author's Note:**

> Let's face it, when don't my endings suck?


End file.
